Bioroid
]] "Bioroid" is a race currently unique to the Neo Nectar clan. There are no effects related to this specific race so far. Background Who are the Bioroids? ''(Card of the Day 16th February 2015)'' They are humanoids residing in the green nation "Neo Nectar". These sentient flora combine high intelligence and life force of plants, and they are crucial to administration, security and military of Neo Nectar. The technology of creating new lives using factors and mana of plants---precisely speaking, it isn't creating lives from nothing, but it generates body based on plants based on the same principle of the birth of Dryads. Many Bioroids are generated in the shape of adults, and they can increase their number in a way similar to cloning. The technology was originally a product of the research carried out by highly-ranked Dryads, and now the technology is administrated by researchers of Bioroids. "Heart Flowers", the Cores of Bioroids ''(Monthly Bushiroad 2017 January Issue)'' In the chests of "bioroids", there are "heart flowers", an organ like floew petals. Heart flowers to bioroids are hearts to humans, and if a bioroid's heart flower is destroyed, the bioroid cannot maintain his or her form, and crumbles like black sand. A heart flower is usually located in the left side of the chest, just like a human's heart, but those who bear the special task as "Musketeers of Flowers" dedicate parts of their heart flowers to their lord. Of course, if a heart flower dedicated in this way is damaged, it will make an impact to its original owner's life. That is why dedicating one's own heart flower means the absolute trust. By the way, there are cases that when a bioroid's mind is greatly shaken, his or her heart flower responds to that turbulence and transforms. The change in forms and colours of a core representing one's self would significantly influence the body of that bioroid. However, because few cases of this phenomenon have been found, the detailed reason and effect of this phenomenon remains unclear. List of Bioroids Trigger *Agave Knight (Critical) *Blue Rose Musketeer, Ernst (Stand) *Chamomile Musketeer, Nicole (Heal) *Flower Garden Maiden, Mylis (Critical) *Freesia Musketeer, Rozalia (Critical) *Gardenia Musketeer, Alain (Critical) *Hibiscus Musketeer, Hanah (Heal) *Lavender Knight (Stand) *Lotus Musketeer, Liana (Draw) *Magnolia Knight (Draw) *Maiden of Daybreak (Stand) *Maiden of Dimorphotheca (Critical) *Maiden of Eggplant (Draw) *Maiden of Evolvulus (Heal) *Maiden of Zephyranthes (Critical) *Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel (Critical) *Pleading Maiden, Elmire (Stand) *Roselle Musketeer, Randy (Draw) Grade 0 *Augury Maiden, Ida *Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len *Broccolini Musketeer, Kirah *Bud Maiden, Ho *Gypsophila Musketeer, Raisa *Maiden of Delphinium *Maiden of Physalis *Peach Orchard Maiden, Elmy *Shield Seed Squire *Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu Grade 1 *Amaryllis Musketeer, Tatiana *Anemone Musketeer, Susanna *Assistant Maiden, Lucie *Blade Seed Squire *Budding Maiden, Diane *Bulwark of Arboros, Sanelma *Camellia Musketeer, Tamara *Cherry Blossom Blizzard Maiden, Lilga *Coral Berry Squire *Crested Ibis Color Valkyrie, Nelly *Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka *Early-flowering Maiden, Pia *Faith Maiden, Odette *Hollyhock Knight *Hydrangea Musketeer, Ivar *Knight of Transience, Marehope *Lily Knight of the Valley *Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Rebecca *Lotus Druid *Maiden Dancing in the Wind, Francois *Maiden of Canna *Maiden of Cherry Stone *Maiden of Passionflower *Maiden of Safflower *Maple Leaf Squire *Phalaenopsis Musketeer, Kirstie *Pleasant-sound Maiden, Imarlute *Ravishing Maiden, Penelope *Red Rose Musketeer, Antonio *Screen of Arboros, Aila *Snowdrop Musketeer, Pilkko *Sprinkling Water Maiden, Starsha *Tulip Musketeer, Mina *Valkyrie of Reclamation, Padmini *Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth Grade 2 *Blossoming Maiden, Cela *Carnation Musketeer, Pertti *Charm Maiden, Nicola *Chastity Maiden, Launa *Cherry Blossom Musketeer, Augusto *Flower Chamber Maiden, Salianna *Grace Knight *Hydrangea Knight *Iris Knight *Irrigating Maiden, Ramona *Knight of Transience, Maredream *Knight of Verdure, Gene *Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Kaivant *Lycoris Musketeer, Saul *Maiden of Cherry Bloom *Maiden of Dreaming Aroma *Maiden of Flower Screen *Maiden of Gladiolus *Maiden of Lost Memory *Monstera Knight *Narcissus Musketeer, Joachim *Osmanthus Maiden, Anelma *Pansy Musketeer, Silvia *Peony Musketeer, Toure *Platycodon Musketeer, Evelina *Prunus Serrulata Musketeer, Tessa *Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero *Sunshine Maiden, Paula *Sunwheel Maiden, Rauni *Tenacious Maiden, Noel *Tulip Musketeer, Almira *Warden of Arboros, Airi *White Rose Musketeer, Alberto *Wisteria Knight Grade 3 *Abundant Flower Maiden, Patricia *Battle Maiden of the Southern Wind, Plume *Black Lily Musketeer, Hermann *Carnation Musketeer, Rikhard *Cornflower Flower Maiden, Ines *Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria *Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel *Holly Musketeer, Elvira *Knight of Development, Rallye *Knight of Harvest, Gene *Lisianthus Musketeer, Loraine *Lycoris Musketeer, Vera *Lily Narcissus Flower Maiden, Eliana *Maiden of Flower Pistol *Maiden of Frilldrod *Maiden of Venus Trap, Muse *Maiden of Venus Trap "Яeverse" *Peony Musketeer, Martina *Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha *Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha *Summer's Height Flower Maiden, Marjukka *White Clover Musketeer, Mia Reeta *White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia Grade 4 *Dream-spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha *Flower Princess of Autumn Scenery, Verna *Flower Princess of Balmy Breeze, Ilmatar *Flower Princess of Beautiful Winter, Inverno *Flower Princess of Faith, Celine *Flower Princess of Perpetual Summer, Verano *Flower Princess of Spring, Arborea *Flower Princess of Spring's Beginning, Primavera *Governing Flower Princess, Selfina *Passiflora Flower Princess, Marleena *Ranunculus in Glorious Bloom, Ahsha *Rubellum Lily Splendorous Musketeer, Myra *White Lily Musketeer Captain, Cecilia Category:Race Category:Neo Nectar Category:Bioroid